Broken Birds
by XxXGloomXxX
Summary: I didn't have to be broken, But he did it, they broke me and left me empty" " they did it to the 3 of us and we can't move on."
1. Proluge

Broken Birds

I decided to make this a crossover with the teen titans & Maximum Ride because these 2 things are my favorite things so if you don't know either of these find them your self i don't have time to show you them or tell you about them. this is a song fic/ crossover so if you don't like it that is your problem

Prologue

"I am Raven , I am Max & I am Sparrow and we are the Broken Birds!!"


	2. Chapter 1

Broken Birds

I decided to make this a crossover with the teen titans & Maximum Ride because these 2 things are my favorite things so if you don't know either of these find them your self i don't have time to show you them or tell you about them. this is a song fic/ crossover so if you don't like it that is your problem

I do not own anything except for the plot

Chapter 1

Max P.O.V.

I didn't have to be in a band but me and my 2 new best friends who wouldn't betray me like my flock and Fang. i sighed Fang , my love why did you do this to me , I love you.

"Max." Sparrow Called "get your bleary broken eyes over here so we can start this show."

Sparrow was the leader of the band But she was the youngest of us Sparrow is also the lead singer and plays the Key board.

Raven is the electric guitar.

I do the drums.

We all sing when we feel like it or when we come up with really good lyrics.

Today I'm singing first.

I was going to shout out toFang and the flock.

Wishes,

Raven started off her guitar

_" The saddest thing is you could be anything  
That you could want  
We could have been everything  
But now we're not  
Now it's not anything at all  
The hardest part was getting this close to you  
And giving up this dream i built with you  
A fairytale that isn't coming true  
You've got some growing up to do_

I'm starting to cry now Why? Fang Why?

_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and i  
I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

After all the things you put me through  
Tell me why i'm still in love with you  
And why am i, why am i still waiting for your call  
You broke my heart  
I'm taking it back from you  
And taking back the life i gave to you  
Life goes on before and after you  
I've got some growing up to do

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and i  
I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and i  
I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye"

It was really time to try getting to get over them.

It's Sparrow turn to sing next anyway,

i wonder what she's thinking now.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to apologize. To everyone . To those of you who read my writing and wasted your time on them.

Quite frankly, I'm sorry because, I'm not going to finish them, because the quality of that work, isn't me anymore, because I grew up.

I'm not going to finish these stories. I don't want anyone to have them either. That may be disappointing to you guys, but in the end, it's my choice. The reason why, I haven't written for them, in years or months, is because I couldn't. I lost interest. I was depressed. I gained friends and I lost friends. I watched everything around me fall apart. I almost died, twice. I moved. I lost both of my closest friends because they were told that their love was wrong, and I wasn't there as always to pick up the pieces. I lost myself. I found myself and got lost again. I lived in different worlds. I broke up with my boyfriend of three years. I figured out my sexuality. I was outed to the school. I came out to my mother, to my friends. I was bullied, picked on and abused. I hated myself. I found music. I found friends, and began to trust my family again. I started to move forward instead of back. I'm making goals, I want to go places, do things, be happy. It's a slow, uphill, demanding process, but I'm getting there.

I'm not giving away these stories, because, there is too much of me in them. Because they document my struggles, even if you couldn't see them in the writing, they are there. I'm sorry that you guys are going to be disappointed, but I'm not sorry that I'm giving them up.

I want all of you to know, that there is nothing to be afraid of. That you have to want, in order to live. There is no sense in being like everyone else, because then, you're a part of "everyone" and not you. Pick what you want to be a part of and don't follow blindly. There are people who love you. And even if you haven't found them yet, there will be people who accept you for you. Who won't give a damn and who will be there for you, through everything, as long as you're there for them too. But you have to persevere , because that's the only way you'll come out, stronger, happier, open-minded and understanding. That's the only way, that you'll get to experience life as it is. Life passes too quickly for you to give up. And if you can't find anyone, I'm here.

AJA 12/30/12


End file.
